Never Enough
by Curlybrow
Summary: In the Eastern district of the Red Line border, the succession for the next yakuza leader is underway with Luffy's older brother, Ace, as the primary candidate. Will the negotiations go smoothly when a certain blond cook becomes involved in the discussion? And how will the green haired swordsman, infatuated with the cook, react to the upcoming events? Rated M for future events YAOI


Hi everyone! It's me Curlybrow~  
So, this story was inspired by the song Never Enough from the movie The Greatest Showman. I kinda just thought of what it would be like if the Strawhat crew were set in a mafia/yakuza world. And somehow, when I imagined that kind of universe, immediately the setting for this story started to flow from me.  
I don't know why but when I imagined what Sanji would look like as someone who's not directly a yakuza but somehow got involved with yakuza people, I envisioned him being with someone like Ace. Then the image of Ace as a carefree yakuza boss made me determined to start formulating the story.

I'd like to give a lot of shoutouts to my readers who keep on giving me so much encouragement and happiness from their comments! I truly enjoy reading your comments!~

Anyways, enough of my ramblings~

I hope you guys enjoy this story!

Disclaimers: One Piece is not mine and never will be, but I will continue to love Oda Eiichiro for giving me such a wonderful masterpiece! The rating for this series will change from K to M, for a lot of factors and mentions of drugs, sex, action, blood, and angst... expect a lot of angst, because I love angst and tragedy. Hopefully, the ending will be _not_ painful. ehehe...

 **Never Enough**

* * *

Chapter 1

Everything this man had on complimented him perfectly, his charisma oozing out of him stealing the eyes of almost everyone who passed by the old alley, leaving some to wonder why such an elegant looking man was standing in such a place in the first place.

Slowly, as if breaking the tension in the air around him, the lanky man tapped one of the taller men beside him on the arm with the back of his hand. The said man pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his inside jacket hitting the bottom of the pack which caused a piece of stick to slide out.

The lanky man went and took the stick around his thin lips sliding the stick out while pulling out a gold platted Zippo from his pocket, flicking it once to light his cigarette. By this time, a relatively small crowd had gathered a couple of meters away from the old alley just to feast on this scenery, which would make the lanky man irritated if he knew because most if not all of them were men. It wasn't every that they get to see a man as beautiful as the one standing between the two scary mobs; some were swooning over how sensual the lanky man looked blowing a long trail of smoke above his head.

One particular onlooker was standing across the street from where the lanky man was, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets nonchalantly eyeing them with his one opened eye.

"Zoro! I finally found you! What are you doing standing here?" A man with long curly hair chirped out of nowhere, his voice sounding nasally due to his unusually long nose, causing the other man to swiftly shift his relaxed gaze on the lanky man to the curly haired man who was now partially blocking his view. Without moving from his spot, he returned his gaze on the lanky man, who was now smoking his second stick still oblivious of all the stares directed at him. The long nosed man, curious as to what his friend was intently staring at, followed his one opened eye; turning his gaze across the street and onto the group of men standing outside of the old alley way, widening his eyes when he saw the person in the middle. When he understood why his friend, who rarely gives a shit about anything aside from booze, swords, and his family, would be distracted by this lanky man he chuckled softly as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Huh, a foreigner? What's he doing in such a place?" The long nosed man crossed his arms in his chest and positioned himself right next to his friend, leaning against the wall, as they now have both of their gazes pointed at the lanky man. "Seriously, does he know where he is? That blond hair of his is only gonna get him unwanted attention."

"That explains those two brutes with him." Zoro huffed curtly, reaching inside his white tuxedo jacket for his sunglasses, as the sunlight slowly rolled in all over the street and reflected brightly against the lanky man's blond hair, putting them on without moving his gaze.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go check up on Luffy to see how the meeting's going with him present..." The long nosed man stated squinting his eyes and finally looking away from the blond man. "I heard his older brother's in town to discuss the succession of the main house's position."

"Is that Ace going to take over the main branch?" Zoro tilted his head to the sides making himself more comfortable in his position, it was a good thing that he wore his white tuxedo on a day like this.

"I'm not sure, but rumor is that he's only interested in handling a couple of stores and areas in the East side, while Luffy only wants to travel like his uncle, but unlike his uncle he goes and causes trouble with the other bosses from other clans. So I dunno who's gonna inherit the main house from Whitebeard- _oyabun._ Even if Ace is the first lieutenant and next in line, there are still too many factors to consider especially with the number of candidates in our clan." The curly haired man sighed deeply as he shakes his head.

"I want none of that. It's better if Luffy stays out of the family politics." Zoro stated apathetically his gaze moving to the building right next to the blond man.

"I agree, but with the other clans growing, Luffy needs to at least have more power and influence so that the other clans won't try to attack me-I mean, us." The curly haired man fidgeted nervously and glanced over to Zoro.

"What are you scared of? Those other clans can't even-" Zoro stopped mid-sentence when he saw the two body guards leaving the blond man's side and chased after the black limousine that parked right in front of the building.

The door opened and out came a man with bright yellow mohawk wearing a purple dress jacket with gold embroidery at the back which looked like a big bird-Zoro wasn't sure what it was-and a pair of navy blue jeans. The man ruffled his hair and handed a black briefcase to one of the bodyguards before looking back inside the limousine and yelling out something. A black haired man with wavy, shoulder-length hair came out twisting his small finger inside of his ear while wearing a mocking face as he shoo-ed the blond man away. When the blond man went inside of the building together with both bodyguards, the black haired man turned on his heel and walked towards the alley. The man had a tan complexion and a face full of freckles, wearing a creme colored dress jacket and trousers with dark dress shoes. What caught the swordsman's attention aside from the fact that the man wore nothing underneath his dress jacket was the smirk on his face as he approached the lanky blond man.

 _Hey._ Zoro was able to read from the lip movement of the man. The lanky blond turned towards the other man dropping his newly lit cigarette and killing it with the sole of his shoe, blowing a lung-full of smoke at the man's face. Zoro tried to hide his laugh with a small grunt in his throat.

Without removing his smirk and gaze on the blond man, he reached out a hand to grab the blue diamond hanging from the man's bolo tie, tilting it playfully in his fingers his mouth moving ' _I've missed you'_

Zoro's left cheek twitched.

' _I'll see you later. Nine. My room._ '

Zoro's shoulder twitched.

The man goes and proceed to hand a small card to the lanky blond man his smirk turning into a full smile leaning closer to the blond's face then to his ear. Zoro watched as the blond man slowly turned a light shade of pink without changing his stoic expression. The black haired man pulled away amused at the stoic pink face of the blond man.

There was a loud bang that came from the direction of the building.

"EEEEEHHHSSSUUU!" a high pitched voice yelled out excitedly and when Zoro turned at the familiar voice his eye twitched in confusion, shock, and most probably irritation.

 _What's he doing over there?!_

A stunned long nosed man—mouth gaping—pointed a finger at a black haired boy that came out running from the building, his finger following the moving figure until it stopped to the other end of the building by the alley. The young raven haired boy wrapping all his limbs around the taller man's torso grinning happily.

"What's _he_ doing over there?!" The long nosed man said out loud, "Eh, wait-D-Did he just say 'Ace'?!" he turned to look at the swordsman to meet his shocked expression. Immediately, they made a dash towards the alley.

"Oiiiii! Luffy!"

"Ah, Usopp. What's up?"

"Don't you 'what's up' me!" Usopp smacked the back of Luffy's head, his smile still intact, as it bobbled from the action. "You're suppose to be at the Marina Hotel for the meeting, what are you doing all the way here?!" Usopp exclaimed in panic but all he got was the raven boy's sheepish laugh.

"Ah, the meet-up location changed." The taller raven haired man interrupted. "It was changed at the last minute." He grinned sheepishly, which made him look identical to the boy clinging onto him.

"Yeah, all because of _you_." A voice stated from behind them, irritation oozing from its tone, causing everyone to turn their heads.

"Marco, I told you to stay inside..." the taller of the two raven boys whined narrowing his eyebrows at the blond man named Marco.

"We're all waiting inside for you, _oyabun_." Marco stated stoically, putting more emphasis on the last word while raising his eyebrows as if to tease the other man.

"Stop that. I told you to never call me that." Ace whined as he tried to control his irritation from showing causing his eyebrow to twitch.

"Hahaha! Ace! Buy me some meat! A ton of meat!" Luffy chimed as he rocked side to side, shaking the other man as well.

"O-Oyabun?!" Usopp exclaimed as he turned his shocked face at Ace.

"Luffy get down." The swordsman stated calmly as he crossed his hands in his chest. Trying to make sense of the whole charades unfolding before him. He never liked that game not because he's never won from it or he's never understood the concept of it, but because he _just_ didn't like it.

" _Ehem_ ," Everyone paused and turned their heads at the lanky blond, "If you need nothing more from me, I'll have to excuse myself."

Usopp wasn't sure what it was he saw in his friend's eye, but it was an expression he didn't expect to come from Zoro. He wondered if he and Zoro had the same thought after hearing the lanky blond speak. And it was that this lanky blond man's voice was so smooth and soothing and the way he used his words were different from the people in their lives. The only other person they know of that talk in almost the same manner is an archaeologist woman from their house.

"Ace! Who's he? He's so interesting!" Luffy giggled excitedly as he leaned his head closer to the blond, tilting Ace's body with him.

"Hmm..." Ace tried to stall looking away from the blond as he continued, "He's my-"

"I'm his partner." The blond quickly cut in, a bit afraid of what the other man might decide to proclaim out of a whim, but then as the words sunk in he realized that he forgot to add one word and clarified himself before anyone else can process what he said, " _Business_ partner."

When Ace's lips pulled themselves into a sly smirk, the blond straighten himself and looked away, ears blushing.

"I'm the chef at this restaurant." he added pointing a thumb at the building to their side, everyone finally looking up at the signage of the building that says 'Baratie'.

"COOL! A CHEF!" Luffy guffawed excitedly as he pushed his body up to stare at the big sign on the building, pushing Ace's face closer to the blond's.

"Oi! Luffy stop that!" Ace demanded, not that he minds having his face near the blond, he just didn't want other people seeing the embarrassed look on the blond's face.

Zoro seemed to have seen the blond's blushing face and wondered what it meant. Was he not good with other people? Was he the shy type? Or... was it just only when someone's near his face? In any case, Zoro stopped wondering about the blond's reaction and just settled to thinking how cute it was. However, when he realized what he had just thought, Zoro quickly nudged it all the way to the back of his mind.

"I like you! What's your name!" From the excitement in Luffy's voice his question almost sounded like an impatient demand if it weren't for the boy's laugh at the end.

The blond man's face lit up at the boy's excited interest and straightened himself to answer, "Sanji..." he whispered, eyes glued at the young raven haired boy. "My name's Sanji." he repeated as if making himself known to the loud-mouthed boy, looking up at the teen. Curiosity and wonder oozing from his blue eyes, he didn't know what to make of this unique individual but it feels like there was something about this Luffy person that captivates him.

"COOK ME SOMETHING GOOD!"

"Luffy! You can't just demand that from someone you just met!" Usopp cried out, as he tried to control his boss from showing his lack of basic manners. "I'm so sorry this idiot boss of ours doesn't understand basic etiquette-"

"It's alright." Sanji chuckled lightly, his blue eye glistening as it looked up at the raven haired boy, his blond hair shining under the sun.

Everyone's gaze seemed to have been stuck at the lanky blond man, their brains relaxing at the beautiful sight before them. Ace has never seen that expression from the blond in all the time that they've known each other. Marco, who was peeking from behind Ace, seemed to have leaned to the side too much that he almost fell on his side. Thankfully, everyone's gaze were set on the blond that no one saw him jolting upright when he realized he was about to fall. Zoro was thankful that he had his dark sunglasses on to hide his intense gaze at the blond. Usopp was thankful that Zoro was there to catch his jaw from falling on the floor. Looking down on the blond man, Luffy's big smile turned into a solemn gaze.

"Hey Sanji," Luffy called out, his face still solemn. His serious tone catching the attention of everyone who knew him and this tone of his; needless to say Sanji wasn't one of them.

"Yeah?" the blond replied, his expression still serene and beautiful as he waited for the raven boy to speak.

"Be my cook." Luffy deadpanned.

Zoro's one good eye beamed up at their leader, awestruck at the teen's tactlessness. Suddenly the thought of having the blond in their house stirred something inside of him and got him silently hoping for the blond's approval.

A couple of minutes went by without anyone saying anything, the anticipation of a response in the atmosphere was heavy and intense that no one dared to break it. That is until Ace started to laugh uncontrollably breaking the tension and everyone's daze.

"Ahahahaha!" Ace roared uncontrollably, wobbling the teen on his back. When his laughter subsided, he wiped a tear from his eye and turned to look at Luffy, "Well, you better get in line for that."

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head to the side completely oblivious to what his older brother meant.

Sanji looked down raising a closed hand to his mouth as if to muffle a soft chuckle from him after hearing Ace's declaration.

"So what does that mean?" Luffy looked back at the blond.

"It means that after our little meeting..." Ace trailed off, his voice laced with a kind of serious excitement, waiting for the blond man to look up at him before continuing. When the blond did look up he was faced with the taller man's fiery gaze directed at him as the raven haired man continued, "this cook is _mine_."

.

* * *

So... that ending was good enough... *laughs nervously*

What do you guys think? Truth be told, I've been sitting on this one for quite a while now and I wasn't sure if I should upload it or not because I want all chapters to be consistent and for the plot to be cohesive with the other details that will unfold in this story... Or if I should just make this a one chapter story... because I have not yet written anything for a next chapter. HAHA.

However, if I do decide to add another chapter, I just want to inform you all that it might take some time... like A LOT of time... because I'm busy with life *cries* and with writing the chapters to my other story titled "His Predicament", go and check that out if you haven't before! Although, I already have a general idea of how this story will unfold and how I'll make Sanji suffer thru Ace and Zoro and MAYBE other characters that I will not disclose because they may or may not appear.

Hahahaha please don't hate me. I love torturing Sanji because I love him. Don't run away! I'm not weird. I swear.

Anyways, I hope you guys leave a comment. It'll be one of my sources of encouragement for the upcoming plot developments.

Loving our dear Sanji forever,  
Curlybrow~


End file.
